Ignoring the plot
by DazAonte
Summary: I find myself pondering why was I was reborn as one of the most useless perverts on the DxD universe, Motohma. But I don't need Riser help to form a harem of busty babes, seriously!


The story of how I was reincarnated into the dxd world as motohama, one of the most useless perverts (better than that ass of riser - seriously! I don't need you advise to make an harem.) on the DxD universe, and became a successful inmortal by ignoring the plot.

A stray devil is dissecting my neighbor? Good, let's capture it as a pet.

My best friend was turned into a devil and got scared of relationships? Good, let's manipulate him to reveal us the secrets of his peerage.

And I really need a girlfriend!

 **I don't own highschool DxD**.

Introduction

I was never the brightest of the bunch, and would never considered so. Some people may argue against, declaring that my grades were good enough to prove it, but I have to disagree.

Sure, my grades were good, but I was never the first or the second. The only subject where I would surpass my peers was math. And before you declare me a genius, let me tell something. Being good at math doesn't mean that you're intelligent.

No, it just means that your mind is more agile with it comes to solve numerical problems. It's just a mental exercise, and in the long run, it can help you to solve problems faster. However, it's just that, an exercise.

Not that I was a idiot, I'm sure I had a considerable EQ as I could pick the mood of the people around me with a glance.

But that was me before this life, because I died and got reincarnated, twice.

My death was not the fanciest or the bloodiest. I just got a headache after school while walking to home. I just remember arriving at home and seeing everything flashing, while I dragged my feet. The concern on my mother's face was the last thing I saw, something that will always haunt me in the nights.

It was not unexpected as I had had the sensation that I would die for weeks. You know, like that sensation you have when your girlfriend is cheating on you (with the female english teacher, damn bitch) or when you are about to get hit by the biggest shit around (stupid horse).

The next thing I saw was a forest, with towering trees and beautiful lakes while I flapped my wings.

Yeah, I know it was weird, but for some reason I was reincarnated as a butterfly. I would have screamed my lungs out at that revelation, but I didn't posses them.

I don't know how many time I spent in that life as I could barely think in that body, beside eating and polluting the forest. The only thing I remember of that time is following this guy with tanned skin and waist length black hair who was sporting a old fashioned japanese red armour.

I, like the little shit I was, landed at the petal of a flower near him while he did some weird hand signs. Then, I felt my world spin as a huge shadow loomed over me. Flapping my wings as fast as I could, I tried to escape from the giant wooden toe trying to crush me.

Poor little shit me, I couldn't understand that it was futile as that thing was faster than me despite its size. I was crushed together with all the flora and fauna around me, and I swear that I heard the bastard laughing like it was christmas. Fuck you, tree rapist.

Now, let aclarate the situation. I reached the conclusion, in my fetus form in the next life, that I was somehow reincarnated in the universe of the popular manga "naruto", where I was a little butterfly who happened to stumble upon a young Hashirama Senju as he was training in his sage art of wood release. Lucky me.

I dreaded to think the kind of God who would reincarnate a human a butterfly only to have it be butchered by Hashirama, an insane one, I hope.

And people should really change their view of Hashirama as a tree hugger. Sure, he spammed a chakra forest around konoha, but he would literally destroy the landscape, plants and animals every time he decided to release some steam. I really root for the Madara of that world, for the sake of the world, and not because I'm a sore loser who got crushed. Yeah.

Letting the tree huggers and lovely red eyes apart, my next reincarnation was as a human. Thanks to Gaia.

I'm not getting into details about my birth as it was painful as fuck, and don't forget the light burning through my tiny retinas. That had to be the most painful experience of my existence, being crushed by a wooden toe doesn't count as you barely feel anything as an insect.

My new parents where a japanese couple, not a dream couple or something like that. My mother had a shoulder length black hair and the most tired black eyes I've seen in my existence. Where my mother had a long face, my father had a square face, large moustache and the typical short black hair and black eyes.

Yeah, in this life I would not be the handsome guy who attracts all the girls around him.

Life as a baby was disturbing. staring at the ceiling all the day, crying when I was dirty down there or when I needed to eat. Not the best part of my life, but at least I could sleep all I wanted.

My life as a kid was as normal as any other. Now, people would wonder if I would act weird due to my memories of the past, but I have to disappoint you there. While I acted in a weird manner once in awhile, the chemicals systems in your body practically make you a kid. Sure, my actions were weird, but not out of the norm, just a bit worrying as the kindergarten teacher said as I played to be a butterfly.

Everything seemed pretty normal until a day I meet a particular duo at the entry ceremony of the middle school I would be attending. Issei Hyoudou and Matsuda Takumi, two of the members of the pervert trio of the light novel known as highschool DxD I had read in my first life. The former with his well now spiky brown hair and the latter with short hair black hair.

It was then that it hit me, I had been reincarnated in the DxD universe, and the worst of all was that I was Motohama Nakakuni, "the perverted glasses". Someone who people barely remember and could die in the background as the ant he was.

The revelation was a great hit to my still peaceful lifestyle, there was no way I would allow someone to crush me again. No, this time I would be the good crushing others.

I also wanted a lovely wife.

* * *

Well, that's a rough introduction to this sudden idea I had.

If you hadn't noticed, my native language is not english, so there must be some grammar mistakes there and here. I'm palnning to continue this story, but I'll write according to my mood.

If someone wants to take the idead, go ahead, just send me a pm to read it. DxD universe needs more variety than rias and her slaves.

I'm planning to make an omake about the butterfly chronicles, not sure how that will work.


End file.
